


A Fateful Encounter

by d_lynx



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Bc Sean is a good bean and deserves happiness, Fluff, Gen, Sean makes a new friend, this is just cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_lynx/pseuds/d_lynx
Summary: When clearing away some of the trash around the night shelter, the Sad Saint makes a new friend





	A Fateful Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Sean and think he deserves all the good and cute ever, so this happened!  
> Also if you spot any errors, lemme know and I'll fix em right up c:

It's a relatively normal evening, if one can say there's still such a thing in London at this point. The fact that there's a plague ravaging the city certainly isn't normal, but the suffering it brings... heartbreakingly is. With the poverty and gangs in the East End, it’s very hard for one to escape the sadness and pain that hovers over the district like the fog off the Thames. But Sean has always tried to offer sanctuary to those who need it, and his current situation isn’t going to change that.  
If anything, this new life means that he can give more to those who need than ever before. He doesn’t need for anything anymore, thanks to being granted life everlasting. Even the hunger that initially came with this condition is a non-issue, due to Dr. Reid’s actions. (Admittedly, Sean is still rather unhappy about the good doctor’s words and actions from that night, even if he has since forgiven him. It had been a very low blow on the doctor’s end, using the man’s past as a way to convince him to do what he would have much rather not.)

  
Which means that everything, monetary or otherwise, can go to maintaining and improving his night asylum. Repairing broken windows or cracks in the floors, getting heavier blankets for those resting here when the coldest winter nights arrive. Stocking up on spare clothing for anyone in need of something without holes in it, buying easily preserved foods for those who can’t afford to feed themselves.

It’s truly always been a blessing to be able to help all those in need, and Sean wouldn’t have it any other way.

~~

  
The sun has just barely set when Sean Hampton awakens. He’s always been a light sleeper, and changing to a purely nocturnal schedule hasn’t changed that in the least. The man stretches for a second, out of habit. He doesn’t really need to, but it’s still pleasant to do. Offering a quiet moment to gather one’s thoughts before starting the day (or night, in this case).

After the brief moment of tranquility, he stands and quickly exchanges bedclothes for his usual everyday wear. The man puts on his rosary last, taking a moment before his altar to cross himself and then pray. His unshakeable faith in God is what has always kept Sean going through his life. It’s also the reason for the moniker of the Sad Saint, though he’d have to gently disagree. Sean is no saint. He’s just a man, who does what he can to help those in need.  
The man stands after a few moments, letting out a quiet and contented sigh. Time to start the night.  
He leaves his room, intending to go and clean up some of the smaller pieces of old construction debris around the area. The warehouse that was so generously donated to become this asylum was previously abandoned, so it was left in a state of both disrepair and partial completion. But, it’s a solid building that keeps the rain and winds out and keep a bit of warmth in, which is more than enough to work with.

Sean smiles and nods as he passes the Paxton sisters, both of whom look to be in good spirits. It warms his heart to see them doing so well. Giselle had been having such a hard time lately, with the strikes, raise refusals and overall friction in the trade unions. He could see the tension growing in Lottie again as well, as job struggles were a rather hot point of contention between the sisters. He had gently offered to hear out their concerns, but they had both declined, stating that they’re used to working it out on their own. Sean had worried that it may not end well for the pair, but now, seeing their elated expressions and hearing the excited conversation, he wasn’t worried anymore.  
The happy atmosphere of the sisters is infectious, and as the man walks to the outskirts of the shelter’s yard, he hums quietly to himself. The cool and rather gloomy night seems all the lighter now, and the Sad Saint sets to work gathering up broken bricks, bits of concrete and other pieces of waste. Whatever seems like it could possibly be safely reused he places in one of the nearby boxes, while putting the actual garbage in a different box to be disposed of later.

The man gets so lost in the soothingly repetitive task that a sudden noise has him starting, dropping the piece of metal in his grip. Sean stands there for a second, simply blinking. What had made that strange sound? When the sound comes again, he tilts his head in curiosity. It’s an odd noise. Familiar in some way that he can’t properly place, but also so muffled that it’s indiscernible. He moves as the noise comes a third time, carefully picking his way into the trash until he’s reached where he thinks it’s coming from.  
Sean starts to dig, moving aside old and broken tools and moldy packaging as the sound becomes more and more frequent as well as louder. When it’s finally clear enough to recognize, he digs with all the more energy.

Finally, after tossing aside a splintered sign is the little noise maker revealed, and Sean gasps quietly. Large, mismatched eyes blink up at him owlishly, and the small kitten lets out a large yawn, almost falling over with the magnitude of the action.

“Well hello there little one,” he breathes quietly, slowly kneeling down and staying a small distance away as to not scare the small feline. The kitten is having none of that though, as it clumsily bounds over and rubs against Sean’s knees, letting out shrill and demanding meows. The antics elicit a quiet laugh from the man, and he reaches down and gently runs a hand down the small animal’s back, smiling softly as his hand is subsequently headbutted. “Looks like you’re happy to be out of there, aren’t you?” The kitten looks up at him again, slowly blinking those green and blue eyes before beginning to purr, the action completely shaking it’s tiny frame.

The antics draw a chuckle from the man, and he gently reaches down and picks up the small kitten before bringing it up to gently nuzzle the little creature. It’s been a long time since Sean has had the chance to see any kittens, and he’s always had a soft spot for them. The little ball of fluff wiggles in his hands, before letting out a loud mew and starting to drag it’s little pink tongue over his nose. The rough tickling sensation has him letting out a laugh in earnest, which causes the kitten to let out an almost indignant meow. Seemingly annoyed by the fact that the place it’d been grooming is now moving around.

“My apologies,” Sean says as he calms down, standing and cradling the little fluff ball to his chest and gently stroking that small fuzzy head. “Now, what do you say to coming back with me? I can’t very well leave you here to fend for yourself.” The kitten lets out an enthusiastic and half purred meow, seemingly in agreement. The man lets out another chuckle, giving the little animal cradled against him another pet. “Alright then. I don’t have a very luxurious home, but hopefully it’ll be comfortable.” He starts to head back to the shelter, lightly petting the still vibrating kitten.

“We should see about finding you something to eat. I’d guess you weren’t able to get anything trapped in that pile of garbage, huh?” The small feline lets out a mrow in seeming agreement, gently headbutting his chest.

Sean laughs quietly as he walks into the building, once again offering a friendly nod to the sisters before retreating to his private room. He places the kitten down on his bed, allowing it to explore the crinkles and folds of the rumpled blankets as he rummages around in what little fresh food is still stored nearby. He doesn’t need any anymore obviously, but keeping up appearances tends to be better than not. Plus it can be useful in situations like this.

After a few minutes of what felt like fruitless searching, Sean pulls out a small wrapped packet which to his delight holds a few slivers of cured fish. He hurries over to the bed and sits down on one end, the action making the piece of furniture shake slightly and disturb the napping kitten who’d fallen asleep during his search for food.  
“I know this isn’t much, and probably isn’t the best for you but it’s all I’ve got currently I’m afraid,” he takes one of the pieces of meat and carefully pulls a small piece off, offering it to the feline. The kitten stretches toward it, sniffing curiously before clumsily lunging at the offered food and tugging it from the man’s hand frantically as it grips with little claws. “Oh goodness,” Sean winces slightly at the prickle of the kitten’s claws, but really it’s the ferocity with which the little animal is wrestling the morsel of fish from between his fingers that draws the largest reaction. “It’s okay, there’s no need to eat so quickly,” he says, in an attempt to calm the little animal down. “I have more, you don’t have to rush.”

Several minutes, all of the slivers of fish, several quiet (and not very effective) assurances, and a good few claw marks later the kitten flops back down onto the sheets and begins to groom itself. Sean lets out a happy sigh, glad to see that scraps of food were enough to satisfy. Watching as the kitten scrubs a paw across its face has priority number two quickly coming in to focus, which is to clean all of the dirt and grime off the small creature.

Sean stands from the bed, going and filling a container with water before placing over the still slightly smoldering fire. He adds a little more wood to it, making sure that it’ll make the water warm but not too hot before turning to fetch a wash basin and a few soft cloths.

It doesn’t take long for the water to heat up, and the man carefully fills the small tub before taking his place on the bed again. The kitten has fallen asleep again, and stirs with a quiet ‘mrrrp?’ and a slow blink. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he quietly coos, dipping a cloth in the warm water and wringing it out until it’s just barely damp. “I’m sure it’ll feel better once your fur isn’t full of dirt anymore.”

Cleaning the wiggly feline is a bit of a task, but after a few more scratches and a fair amount of water splashing all over the Sad Saint’s room and clothing, the job is done. And the sight of the fully clean and slightly puffy kitten poking its head out of the towel has an unconscious ‘awwww’ leaving the man.

The small animal’s coloring is as as mismatched as the eyes, with about half of it’s fur being a sort of burnt orange interspersed with flecks of black, and the other half a very dark, almost black gray. “Aren’t you cute,” Sean places a light kiss on the kitten’s head, before releasing it from the towel and back onto the bed. “I suppose you need a name, huh?” He sits for a few minutes, trying to think of an appropriate name for the small ball of fluff. When none is forthcoming, the man lets out a quiet sigh before standing. Perhaps one would come to him later? For now, there’s still work to be done.

“I’m going to go back outside,” he tells the kitten, giving the once again sleeping animal a final pet. “I’ll be back later.” With that he heads back out into the night, to finish sorting through that pile of rubble.

~~

Only when he feels the heavy weight of the impending sunrise creep up on him does Sean return to the shelter, quietly passing the now sleeping sisters and few others who’d filtered in over the course of the night.

He enters his room quickly, making sure the door is shut tightly shut to prevent any sunlight from filtering in later. He glances over at the bed as he prepares for bed, a soft smile spreading across his face at the gray and orange lump still curled up on the sheets.

The sight of the small furred form has Sean happily humming as he washes off and changes into his sleepwear. However, that happy mood comes to a halt when he’s confronted with the crisis of getting in to bed. How exactly is he supposed to lay down without disturbing the kitten?

The man stands for a few moments, fretting over the dilemma before him before giving up on doing this without causing any disruption. He gently slides his hands under the kitten, lightly shifting it over on the bed just enough so he can lay down as well.

When he’s fully settled under the sheets, Sean lets out a tired yawn. It’s still quite startling how tired sunrise makes him. Just as he’s about to fall asleep, the sound of claws scratching at fabric draws him back to wakefulness.

A gentle smile appears on his face as the source becomes clear, and he moves a hand out from under the linens to help the little animal scramble up on to his chest. The kitten lets out a meow that almost sounds like thanks, before yawing widely and curling up. Immediately it begins to purr, the vibrations resonating through the man’s chest.  
Sean lets out a quiet laugh, astonished at how such a small creature can have such a large influence. As he stares at that small sleeping form, a name pops into his head. “I think I’ll call you Francis.” The kitten seems to purr even louder in response, seemingly pleased with being given a proper name.

The man pets Francis once more before being pulled into a deep and restful sleep. His dreams that night are as pleasant and warm as the little animal curled up on his chest.


End file.
